


[Podfic] It's Not the Having, It's the Getting | written by GiGiS89

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Jo can’t believe she’s doing this. Can’t believe she let Bela talk her into this.





	[Podfic] It's Not the Having, It's the Getting | written by GiGiS89

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It’s not the having, it’s the getting.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663845) by [GiGiS89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGiS89/pseuds/GiGiS89). 



> Recorded for the 2019 cake swap. Thanks so much to GiGiS89 for giving me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/awfwa6fpb2gz869/It%2527s_Not_the_Having.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1arlqcwf0qq1et7/It%2527s_Not_the_Having%252C_It%2527s_the_Getting.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 11MB | 9MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:11:43 

  
---|---


End file.
